


truth or dare

by tvrntechgodhead



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Trans jesse, just a little confusion, vague hints of transphobia but it’s actually chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrntechgodhead/pseuds/tvrntechgodhead
Summary: a shameless drabble set right after the first movie about trans!jesse coming out to the treblemakers cause I’m trans and I wanted to write this. also the main dialogue is from a script I started playing out in my head while in the shower so that’s fun





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> Look if you’ve never read any of my works before or even seen my works page this may come as a shock to you but this is Not the kind of fic I write and by that I mean I literally do not write straight ships. This is an exception because it has trans!jesse thanks for coming to my ted talk and enjoy the shitshow

“Yo, Jesse, T or D, man?”

'Twas but another night for the Treblemakers, all pretty buzzed at this point and using an empty beer bottle for a spin the bottle-type game of truth or dare, solely because they were all too lazy (and inebriated) to properly pick someone from the group to publicly embarrass.

”Uh, dare, obviously.”

”Shit, guys, what should I say?” Donald said to the group, turning his head in what was clearly an attempt to whisper, but turned out much louder than intended. What? I said  _attempt_ , not amazing success.

”DICK PICS!” Someone yelled, because, yeah, that’s how a night with this crowd tended to go.

”Shit, you’re right! Yeah, okay, Jesse, send Beca dick pic.”

”Does he get to warn her!” Someone announced rather than asked. At this point, it was a miracle he made a coherent sentence. The minor punctuation error could be overlooked.

”Yeah, but just one message.”

”So, a dick pic and one message, that’s the deal.”

The content of the dare finally clicked with Jesse, and he began to panic, but just a little bit. “Yeah, uh, about that...” he trailed off, laughing sheepishly. When no following comments came from the group, he continued, as reluctantly as humanly possible. “I can’t really... do that.”

”Well, why the fuck not?” Donald asked.

Jesse sighed, saying under his breath, “Well, I was going to avoid this till next regionals, or like, death, or whatever, but...” He drew in a deep breath, almost bracing himself for his own words. “I... don’t... have the .. necessary...... hardware, if you catch my drift.” As the sentence ended, he visibly cringed at the wording of his own phrase.

When met with only blank faces, he knew, regrettably, that he had to continue.

 

“I’m trans, okay?”

“Wait, so you’re a girl?”

“In absolutely no sense of the word am I a girl. Like, yeah, when I was born the doctors said I was, but they also said I was roughly the size of an American girl doll, so...” He shrugged. “Things change.”

A wave of nods and murmured agreements passed over the room before some asshole most of the group was too drunk to name asked, “So, we’re just accepting this? We’re just gonna accept that we technically have a girl in the group?”

Suddenly defensive and in Jesse’s favor, Bumper set his beer down very dangerously, to the point where it could’ve broken if he slammed it any harder. ”Yeah, actually, we are. Not the girl part, but the rest of it, yeah. We are gonna accept this about one of our best singers, and if you have a problem with it, you can get the fuck out.”

“Wow, uh, I wouldn’t say I’m one of the best singers, but you know what, buddy, I am taking that sentiment and running with it,” Jesse held back a shit-eating grin with every single muscle in his body.

“Mention what I said again and you’re dead,” Bumper shot him a death glare as he took another swig of his drink.

“Alrighty! Point taken! Message received! Can we get back to the game now? Please?”

“Yeah. So like, does Beca know? I mean, you guys have... done it before, I feel like she would know, right?” The question from another member of the group was met with somewhat confused agreement from the others.

“Yeah, she knows. She’s cool. I know you guys got dicks and all, so you wouldn’t know the exact specifics of this, but fucking Christ, the shit she can do with her tongue-“

“Okay, TMI, buddy, I don’t think any of us here are gonna say in detail how our girls suck us off, we don’t particularly wanna hear the gory details of Beca, one of our _rivals_ , eating you out. No offense.”

Jesse nodded, shutting up verbally but not mentally about what may have been one of the best sexual encounters of his life.

“The dare still stands though, so, is there anything you can send her pics of? Like....”

“You mean, anything that _won’t_ make me want to die when I think about the fact that my body is not the ‘right one’ according to stereotypical gended roles and expectations?”

“Uh, yeah, that.”

“Shit yeah, dude there’s tons I could do in place of a dick pic. More, if anything. No offense, but cis guys are lazy as hell.”

Jesse found himself promptly being smacked with a pillow. “Shut the fuck up, dude.”  

**Author's Note:**

> There’s gonna be a second part with a couple short excerpts but it’s 2 A.M. and a bitch had school tomorrow!! Also, if it’s kinda shitty, yeah, blame it on the whole 2 am thing. Thanks.


End file.
